Best Friend Problems
by decentenough
Summary: Rose is doomed. She may be in love with her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. The worst thing about that? She has a perfect boyfriend whom everyone in her family seems to love. Will she give in to her heart's desire or will she let her mind rule over?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for my OCs, which you would be able to meet in the next few chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Why is it so damn fucking hard? I mean, it isn't supposed to be like that since we've been best friends for 6 fucking months and it changes everything NOW. Now that I've had a boyfriend, I start to like my best friend. It isn't supposed to be like that. He's my best friend. The person I can go to when I feel alone. The one person who I know will not judge me because of something that I did once. The one person that I could get cozy with and not feel like a slut about it. The one person I know who'll support me, probably until the end. When did those change? Oh I don't know. Probably during those two days that I spent getting cozy-d up with my beau, and after that, I couldn't look at my best friend in the eye anymore. Ditto goes for him since I know he pretty much avoids my gaze. And we both missed each other to no fucking end. It greatly confused me, and it isn't supposed to be like that. Everything's supposed to go very smoothly. Like it was planned, only in real life it isn't.

And I feel so, so guilty about it since I have my boyfriend. I don't know if he notices, but I guess he probably does. And he doesn't say anything about it because he's so fucking understanding and it makes me feel so fucking guilty and I feel like I'm committing adultery or something, even though technically I wasn't since my best friend doesn't know what I feel for him, and my boyfriend doesn't know the situation that I am in. Anyway, I don't know how to act in front of him anymore. My best friend, I mean. It's seems as if we became distant to each other. Sure, in those classes we shared he still sits beside me, but I think something damped something. He doesn't talk to me much like he used to, he wouldn't tell me what was on his mind anymore. It bugs me to no end. It's as if we're both complete strangers to each other.

And I confronted him about it. And he was fucking sad. So very sad that it shows in his text messages. (Oh. We're both allowed to use cellphones even in the magical world now,) There are no emotions in it, since we altered the function of our phones so when we text, the receiver would feel the emotion of the sender. And what I feel when I receive his texts is nothing. As if he didn't even text me at all.

Oh. And did I mention we were super duper close before that happened? I didn't? Well now you know. We were super close to the extent that people starts asking us if we're dating or something like that. My MUM even asked if he was courting me! I mean what the hell? You guys aren't supposed to think like that because we're best friends and we're super close and he LISTENS to me. Really listens to me. And he's the only person I can touch and be all cuddly-woodly with because I don't feel the only one in charge of my actions for that. If he doesn't pull away when I starts leaning in to him, then it's his fault as well.

But then it had to change. What. The. Fuck. He starts to look at me at those certain parts of a love song that is supposed to be dedicated to the one he loves. And he starts to super care for me. He starts to warn me about doing stupid stuffs and all that. He acts as if he's my boyfriend and that is just unacceptable. I mean, my boyfriend is the one who's supposed to act like that to me. Too bad he can't because of the stupid eyes of Filch Jr. We can't cuddle, holds hands, or even brush arms in public. He says it's inappropriate or something. Inappropriate my arse. My other best friend, Ann, says he's like that because he doesn't have anyone to public display his affections with. Not that anyone would want to, you know.

Anyway, I wonder what we'll make of this friendship. A week after that 2 days of cuddling with my boy, my best friend and I start to act all couple-y again. I hug him from behind, when we watch something and he's behind me, he'll rest his chin on my shoulders. When during Astronomy we're asked to sit on the floor, he'll be there and act like my support. The only thing missing is holding hands and kissing. And that's disgusting as well as exciting to think about.

Oh and said best friend is Scorpius Malfoy, the gentleman extraordinaire, and the ladies' gent.

Said boyfriend is Andrè Beaumont the dude who's close friends with EVERYONE in my family.

And the girl who's having problems with this is I, Rose Weasley.

Three hurrahs for that, please.

Or you know,

Not.

* * *

><p>AN: Well. Isn't that lovely? Okay so, the next and further chapters won't be like this. It will be in story form, don't you worry! This is the prologue chapter. I already have the next chapter written, and I may need a few reviews to upload it. Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed this one!


	2. One

**Best Friend Problems**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_Present day_  
><strong>

I'll let you know how our friendship started. To be true, I just started noticing him by the end of our 4th year. He was always with my cousin, Albus. They became good friends, and since Al and I spent most of our time together, he was there. Always there. During Christmas vacations, and even during the Easter holidays. It was in the middle of Christmas holiday last year that I asked him if he ever spent vacations with his family. He didn't answer me right away, but instead he laughed. I punched him on his shoulder and asked what was funny, as if we've known each other for so long. He told me that his parents were almost never home, so he got to spend the holidays with the Potters. And that's it. We spent the whole day and Christmas vacation after that.

When we got back to Hogwarts, we started hanging out. Studying together, practicing Quidditch and all those stuffs. I remember him liking Shannon Archibald then. Shannon knew, and she was very sweet about it, even telling him that she wasn't ready for a commitment. So he didn't court her, but that doesn't mean he stopped liking her. She was the apple of his eye for about three months, until he decided to give up. Up until now, he still hasn't courted anyone. But now he's telling me, at the library, that he likes a very close friend of mine, Juliette Margaux. She's a quarter Veela, by the way. Oh and I was shocked. Very.

Because you see, they once got together for nine months, until an unknown reason broke them up. Anyway, their relationship started in the middle of third year, and I don't think any of them were serious then.

But I guess he is now.

Three fucking years later.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I like her, Rosie." he told me, dead serious. "And I'm planning to court her."

"That's... That's cool!" I told him half-heartedly.

"No. You don't like it, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course I do!" I whispered. "I mean, two of my closest friends are about to get together!" I turned back my attention to the Potions essay that I was finishing.

"Yeah right. I know you. You don't like the idea." he leaned back against his chair and started doodling random stuffs on a piece of parchment.

I snatched the parchment away from him, rolled it, and threw it to the nearest fireplace. "Scorp. You could only care less about what I think about you courting Juliette. I'm not your mother." I said to him slowly. He was silent for a moment, and murmured something I didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No, Scorp. You said something. What was it?"

"It's nothing, Rosie."

"Scorpius."

"Rose."

"Scorp."

"Rosie."

I stood up and quickly ruffled his hair. He sat a chair from my side and reacted almost instantly at what I did. He grabbed the hand that I used to ruffle his hair and started to tickle me.

"Scorpius! Sto-" I shouted. I know that at my shout, he'd realize that madam Malcolm, the youngest librarian Hogwarts has ever seen, would come by to our place and tell us to get out of the library. So he clamped his free hand on my mouth and forced me to sit on his lap. He casted a disillusionment charm on us, just before madam Malcolm rounded at the corner of our place in the library. Madam Malcolm surveyed the place with piercing eyes. She looked at our invisible figures for quite a moment, before walking away.

I took off Scorpius hands on my mouth and the one around my waist to protect me from our predicament a while ago and stood up. I went to sit on my former chair. I took a good look at him before the both of us started to laugh silently.

"You'll have to pay for what you did, Scorp." I warned him.

"What'd I do?" he asked innocently. I grabbed my things and put them inside my battered, but vintage satchel. I levitated the stack of books that I borrowed, and let it float behind me as I walked, while Scorpius followed suit.

"You almost made me lose my access here." I hissed at him.

"Hey, you ruffled my hair. It was only instinct that I do that." Scorpius replied as he touched the tip of my pointed nose. I leaned back and crinkled my nose.

"So now it's my fault?" I asked incredulously, as I sent back the books I levitated on the shelves.

"Yep." Scorpius replied as he leaned back against the bookshelf, casually checking his nails for dirt as if it's the most natural thing to do.

I could only scoff in reply and went to return more books. I was surprised with Scorpius' cofession about Juliette. It was very... Uncanny. He expressed no interest in her in the past month, and yet he just annouced the thought of courting the girl.

"Seriously though, Scorp," I started. "You've shown no interest in Juliette anymore since your break up three years ago and yet you're telling me you like her, three years later?" I crossed my arms and sat at a nearby chair.

"Well, I'm going to put it like this. My feelings for her didn't go away completely. It was there, but it got buried in the process. That's why I was able to go out with other girls-"

"Yeah. Like my best friend, Ann." I cut him off, but Scorpius only glared at me.

"-But now my feelings for her are back so. That's it." He smirked.

"Way to explain it like a treasure buried several feet down the earth." I rolled her eyes.

"Oh but it is," I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "A treasure, I mean." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him again.

"You know eventually you'll get dizzy with all your eye-rolling thing, right?" he commented.

"...Right." I replied slowly. "Come on. I'm hungry. It's almost lunch time. Let's head for the Great Hall." I tugged at Scorpius' hand and started to walk. When we passed by madam Malcolm, Scorpius gave a hearty 'thanks' to her and all that I could do was stiffle a laugh.

Scorpius and I were lucky enough to be in the same classes together. We also have the same free periods which made it a lot better. I was sorted to Gryffindor, and Scorpius to Slytherin, but despite the house rivalry, we still sit together during every meal of the day. Except of course when my boyfriend, Andrè, sits with me. Like right now.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, students from different houses were already piling in their respective tables. I turned to Scorpius and asked, "Where to? Gryffindor, or Slytherin?"

"Slytherin," he answered. I nodded and we started in the direction of the Slytherin table when a hand gripped mine. I turned to look at the one who gripped my hand and saw Andrè. I gave him a big smile.

"Hi there." I greeted him. He bent down to kiss me on my lips, but I averted my head to the side at the last minute so he only managed to kiss my cheek. I looked at him innocently after.

"Mind if we sit together?" he asked me. Andrè was sorted to Ravenclaw, and is a year older than I am. He's at his last year now, and as of the current moment, I could only care less.

"I'll ask Scorpius first, m'kay?" he nodded glumly.

I spotted Scorpius at the Slytherin table now. I walked towards him.

"Hey." I started.

"Hey. Are you gonna sit down or what?" he asked me.

"Well, no actually. Andrè invited me to eat with him at the last minute so." I slowly replied.

"Oh." Scorpius' face momentarily fell. "It's alright. But be sure to tell Andrè that you're sitting with me at dinner, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him for a brief moment. I saw Albus, my cousin and the boyfriend of my other best friend, Ann, give me a knowing look. Oh and he too was sorted to Slytherin. I shrugged at him.

"Bye Scorp."

"Later, Rosie."

I skipped back to where Andrè was previously. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It looks like I'm not eating with you for dinner later." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Well, Scorpius and I were supposed to eat lunch together today, but you asked if I could eat with you instead. So I asked him if It's alright and he said yes but he told me to tell you that I'm eating with him for dinner later." I rambled.

Andrè surprised me by laughing instead. I actually thought he was going to be mad, you know, since the action of Scorpius was rather possessive. But nevertheless, he wasn't. He snaked his arm around my waist and led me to the Ravenclaw table. "I'm fine with that. As long as he doesn't steal you from me." Now what does he mean by that?

He kissed my temple and I knew I was supposed to feel something. Like butterflies in my stomach. Or at least achieve clammy hands. Or goosebumps just from his touch. But no. There's none of that. And I am starting to seriously get bothered by it.

We sat down the Ravenclaw table and noticed a few of my many cousins sitted already. James, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lily, and Fred were all sorted to Gryffindor. Roxanne, Lucy, and Albus to Slytherin, and Hugo and Louis to Ravenclaw. The younger ones were always huddled in the Ravenclaw table, and they talk in hushed tones. My cousins who are not currently at the Ravenclaw table are Dominique, James, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, and Louis. Dominique, Fred, and Albus are all in the same year as I am, and Roxanne, Louis, and James are in their last year at Hogwarts.

When Andrè and I sat down, my cousins immediately stopped talking in hushed tones. They raised their voices to its normal range and they acted as if nothing out of the normal happened. I knew something was going on, so I made a mental note to ask them about it later.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them.

"Nothing." My brother replied. I raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that I know something's up with them and that I will interrogate them about it later.

"Okay then." I faced Andrè and saw him filling his plate with a steak. "So. How was your day?"

* * *

><p>Lunch passed by in a blur, as well as the other classes. It's the last period for the day, which is Muggle Studies, and my head is currently on Scorpius' shoulder. We were watching the 2005 movie version of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice.<p>

Now I know you'd ask why Scorpius was taking Muggle Studies, given that he is a pureblood. Well, Scorpius could only give a shit the blood rivalry. His dad was over it, and so was his mom. He doesn't care about who's a pureblood and a muggleborn. His father, Draco Malfoy, was brought up the wrong way, believing that Muggles and Muggleborns were vile creatures. He didn't let his son believe in what he believed in as a child. So Scorpius grew up being fascinated by Muggles. And fascinated he is.

Scorpius leaned down and whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"No."

"You should be. This is boring." I smacked him on his stomach.

"Are you kidding me? This is one of my favorite novels and one of my favorite movie adaptations. Of course this is not boring for me." I said with a scoff.

"Rosieee," He whined. "It's not boring for you, but it is for me."

I leaned away and faced him. "There are good parts that's gonna come. How can you not like this anyway?" I gestured towards the projected film. "This is a sort of comedy."

"I know that. And I've also read the book already. It's just that, ugh. I've watched this a million times already." I stared at him in disbelief. He has watched Pride and Prejudice? And most importanly read it? Wow.

"Just shut up, Scorpius. We're nearing the good part already" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back on my chair. The good part that I was telling him was the part where Mr. Darcy's gonna confess his love for Elizabeth.

"I love you. Most ardently." Scorpius whispered in my ear the same time as Mr. Darcy told Elizabeth this.

I turned to look at him, the famous Weasley blush sure making its way on my cheeks. I gave him a confused look, but he just stared at me and after a while gave a shrug.

I looked back at the screen only to find it white. I hadn't noticed that Professor Ross has already turned it off. "It's almost the end of class. We'll just continue watching the movie on our next meeting. Now for your assignment, pair up with your seatmate and research a dialogue from the movie. You will have a 5-minute play on our meeting after the next one. Goodbye students. You are dismissed."

I wasn't really paying attention to what Professor Hardwicke was saying. I was still thinking about what Scorpius had said. Sure he probably just recited it along with Mr. Darcy, but when he looked at me after that, there was something there. I don't know if he meant what he said.

I don't know anything about his feelings, my feelings, and now he's left me more confused than I already was.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist posting this one up. I said 5 reviews before posting this, but to no avail. :( So could anyone please review? This chapter is cut, because if I didn't it'd be too long. The next scene is on the next chapter, which is already done. Reviews please so that I'll post it up already. Thank you!<strong>


	3. Two

**I am so sorry I had to cut the last chapter. If I didn't, it's going to be sooo long and sooo boring. Anywho, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I jogged back to the Gryffindor common room only to find myself being gripped at the hand the second time for the day. I whipped around and saw that it was only Albus. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Al. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just a nice talk about my cousin and how she's being close to her best friend who might like her." he recited. I stared at him. Gosh I've been staring a lot these days.

"What?"

"I think Scorpius might like you. And with your actions, like you are the most happiest couple in the world, it might trigger his feelings for you more." Wow. That was deep.

"He does not like me, Albus." I scoffed.

"Come on. We've been through this. He couldn't stand being in a staring contest with you. And you know boys can't do that unless they like the girl." I narrowed my eyes at him. With what he's saying, he's making me confused. Probably more confused than how Scorpius left me. I shook my head at Albus.

"No, Al. You're wrong. I'll just-I'll figure this out. See you at dinner." I waved at him and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Fairy floss." the portrait opened. I quickly entered the common room and headed straight for the girls' dormitory, to which I share with my best friend, Ann Kramer, Madeline Longbottom, and Valerie Furguose. I'm glad that I'm not roommates with any of my cousins. Because I won't have the privacy that I always want. They seem to have a knack for prying into everything that I do, and it drives me insane.

I set my charmed vintage satchel on my four-poster bed and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dried off my hair. I was lucky enough not to inherit my mom's untamable curls. Instead, I got tamable, bouncy, red curls. I put a gray v-neck shirt and black sweatpants and tied my hair up in a messy bun. I put my robe on before heading towards the Great Hall for dinner...

...All the while thinking of my current predicament with Scorpius. I seriously don't know what to do anymore. All of my friends seem to think that he and I are involved romantically. It's so wrong because he's my best friend. My first guy best friend that isn't blood related to me. I've always wanted one, ever since my close girl friends has managed themselves a guy best friend.

I admit though, we've been very close. Every time we're sitting by the fireplace of the Gryffindor or Slytherin common room, I would cuddle with him. And then sometimes I would wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. But he couldn't hug me back, of course. That would just heighten the useless suspicions of the others.

The fact that Albus believes that Scorpius likes me doesn't help either. Now here's a swift fact about Albus: he knows people. He knows what a person feels, what a person wants, and what things would please people. And most of the time, he's accurate about it. And I'm deathly worried that he maybe accurate about his one too. I can't lose my best friend, if it turns out that he really does like me. I've been through that tons of times. I've lost enough friends because they turn out to like me secretly. It turns awkward when you found out that someone likes you. I suddenly find myself not wanting to be around them anymore, and it's gonna be another wasted friendship. And I don't want my friendship with Scorpius be wasted. I want to treasure it until I die or something like that.

Lately these days, though, Albus seems to be convincing me with his theories. He told me that Scorpius can't make eye contact with me for so long. And he also told me that he's caught Scorpius looking at me at random times when I'm reading, or playing exploding snaps with my other cousin, or simply when I'm talking. I sometimes catch him staring at me too. It's a bit frustrating, really.

They were also times when Scorpius would hang out with his guy friends. He'd ask me for permission if he could go with them. He's like, "Should I be going or not?" And I'm gonna be like, "Uh, yeah? Sure." Bah.

Anyway, said stuffs has been going on for so long right now, that's why people doubt our friendship. A few of my friends actually came up to me and said, "I'm waiting for what will happen with you and Scorpius in the future." They never fail to amaze me with that.

I searched for a platinum white hair over the sea of students at the Great Hall. I spotted Scorpius at the Gryffindor table and quickly went to his side.

"Are we going to eat here?" I asked while sitting down.

"Yeah." He flashed his appreciative smile, and I was briefly confused by it.

"You're already cleaned up, huh?" He asked me after a while.

"Yeah well, it's a Saturday tomorrow. Have to wake up early for my weekly exercise." I said while eating my steak and baked potatoes.

"Mind if I join you?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised an eyebrow back.

"Why?" I said slowly.

"Nothing. I just wanna see you exercise." He wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked him on his shoulders and laughed.

"You have a perverted mind, Scorpius Malfoy. I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"Ouch," He said, while placing a hand above his chest for dramatic effect. "That hurt, Rosiebelle." I laughed at him and snatched his last piece of Strawberry Shortcake. "Ugh. I hate you, Rose. Why'd you have to do that?" He grumbled.

"It's tempting, you know." I replied as I licked the cream of my index finger that somehow made its way on it.

I pointed my thumb at him, which was also covered with cream.

He wrinkled his nose before licking the cream off of my thumb.

The gesture sent shivers down my spine, mind you.

And then I heard someone comment, "You let him lick it?" I whipped my head to see it was Rainier Crowley, a rather good friend ours.

I shrugged at him in reply. Why were they making such a big fuss about it? It's not like it's a sexual gesture or something.

I noticed than almost everyone in the Gryffindor table were looking at us now. "What?" I asked them all, and they shuffled hurriedly to what they were previously doing. I almost laughed.

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that it was already 8:30. I have to get back at my dorm so that I could still read for a couple of hours. "Hey, Scorp. You done?"

"Yup. Heading out already?" He asked as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah. I still have to finish a novel." I stood up and brushed my shirt smooth.

"You're writing a novel?"

"'Course not. I'm reading. You know I can't do novel-length stories." I rolled my eyes at him. And it's true. I couldn't write a story that exceeds to five thousand words. It's pretty stupid, really, considering I want to be a novelist someday, and yet I can't even begin writing anything novel-length. But I'm working on it.

"Right. I'll join you for a few hours then."

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I let my hair fall down my back. It was now a bit wavy and messy. I've always liked it that way. When I let down my hair, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla suddenly filled the air.

"I'll just work on my Potions essay," He replied casually.

"Okay then."

We arrived at the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later. After a few hours, I was leaning on Scorpius' shoulder while he was still scribbling notes on his essay. I yawned.

"You can sleep, you know." He whispered.

"Yeah but I'm using you as a pillow right now, and if I sleep, you wouldn't be able to go back to your dorm." I yawned once again.

"Then I'll just stay. We could sleep here, right?"

"Dunno," My eyes were heavy now, and I knew that in any minute, I'll eventually fall asleep.

Scorpius chuckled. "I won't go anywhere. Now sleep, Rose."

He did what he said. I felt him leaning his head against mine, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his. He must've thought I was asleep because he peeked at my face, and kissed my forehead. The gesture sent butterflies in my stomach, and it shouldn't be there. But I was too sleepy to do something about it.

Before I was fully taken in a deep slumber, I heard him whisper, "Love you, Rose."

Love you too, Scorpius.

Wait.

What?

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, guys. I'm so so sorry for putting this story on hold for so long. It's just that a lot has happened with my life and everything (I got a boyfriend and then 13 months later we broke up, and now 4 months after that I'm writing the next chapter of this). I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter and then hopefully, after a few more days I'll be able to get the it up. To those who are still pretty interested in this one, please hit me up a message or something. :) I'll have my tumblr link ready in my bio so you guys could just message me there. :) <strong>

**P.S. I edited some parts of this chapter. I made it somewhat less related to the muggle world, since I felt like it was too much. **


	4. Three

**ps: this story is not beta-ed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a day ago since Scorpius told me he loved me, and since I replied that with an I love you too, although it was just in my head. Hopefully. We hadn't talked about it since, simply because the situation doesn't call for it. There wasn't even an awkward feeling around us. Maybe he was half-asleep when he said it, or he simply didn't mean it like how I thought he did. Anyway, I'm just grateful that the subject didn't come up.<p>

It was a Wednesday, so we had Muggle Studies later in the day. We'd continue the movie from where we left off, and that's one thing to be nervous about. I mean, sure, Scorpius probably said it because Mr. Darcy did, but there's this nagging feeling inside of me that he did not just say it because he could. And I hope not, really.

The assignment that was due on Friday for Muggle Studies was easy. Especially since we're gonna do a dyad of a scene that was taken from the movie. I was thinking of doing the scene where Lizzy walks in on Mr. Darcy and his sister being playful which resulted to Lizzy running away, only to be caught up by Mr. Darcy. They talked for a bit in that scene, but it was too awkward for them that I thought it might work for me and Scorpius. I just hope that our acting skills are in good shape. I mean, I act sometimes when I'm around him and it seemed to be working perfectly.

I've thought about the possibility of him liking me, and found that I don't really mind if he does. I sorta kinda slightly maybe like him, and the only thing -or person- in the way was Andrè. It's not that I'd get rid of him, of course. Merlin, I'm not harsh. I'll just probably tell Andrè that I don't feel the same way about him anymore, and that I'd like for us to break up. That should be easy, right?

Or probably not since him being so understanding is just hard to let go. And just imagine the guilt if ever. I would've just wanted for him to cheat on me with some bimbo or something. He's great looking enough for someone out there, and add the fact that he's a pureblood, Slytherin girls would kill to date him. He's just too kind that he'll probably be the one to apologize when he got accidentally hit by a Cruciatus.

I was awaken from my thoughts by Ann linking her left arm with my right one. Ann was your typical happy-go-lucky girl. She was the most outgoing of us two, often seen planning muggle movie dates a week before Hogsmeade weekend. She has short, soft curled brunette locks which currently hung loose on her shoulder. She was wearing her thick rimmed glasses, which meant that A.) something must've been wrong with her contact lenses, or that B.) she cried over something. But it was probably the former since her gorgeous cerulean orbs weren't puffy or her nose wasn't red. Ann was considered beautiful by many, something she was oblivious about. She had a group of freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose, although hers looked prettier on her face than my freckles did with mine.

"Hey, you." I greeted her.

"Hey back," she cheekily replied, squeezing my arms.

"What's up? You been to any troubles lately?" I jokingly said.

"No. At least not that anyone knows of," she smirked. I paused in my tracks and looked at her.

"What did you do, Ann?" I asked her warningly.

"Nothing, Rosiekins." she replied, still as cheekily as before. There was something about her tone that suggested that she had done something very bad.

"Seriously, Ann. What did you do?"

"I told you, Rose. I didn't do anything. And I swear that on licorice wands." One thing about Ann was when she said she swore something over licorice wands, you'd know she's serious about it. She's obsessed with the sweet, and every time we'd go to Honeydukes, she'll leave the store with a bag full of it.

"Okay. Now I believe you." I chuckled.

"Albus has been telling me things," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"What things?" I asked, clearly knowing what this was she was about to talk to me.

"Best friend things," she replied a little too casually.

"Has he now?" I replied a little too casually as well.

"Why yes. And he said things I've also been noticing lately," Ann looked pointedly at me.

"And those things are..?" I motioned for her to continue.

"Things like how your Slytherin of a best friend might be in love with you." She smirked at my expression.

"I already knew you were going there, but I'm still shocked. Don't tell me you believe Albus." I put a hand at my chest for emphasis.

"No, I don't believe Al, but what I do believe are the things that I see, Rosie darling," Ann adjusted her glasses and raised an eyebrow at me. "And according to what I've been seeing, I think I believe Albus and the majority of your family," she continued. Wait. The majority of my family? My family?

I suddenly came to a halt, pulling Ann to a stop with me and said, "What do you mean the majority of my family? They think that too?"

"Rosie, hun, everyone does. They're just too afraid to tell you because they think you'll explode on them when they do." She said coolly, shrugging.

My mind was reeling. So everyone thought there's something more than a best friend thing that's going on between me and Scorpius. I felt betrayed, to say the least. Why can't they even say a word about it to me? They could've at least said something. I don't know what to do. Should I avoid Scorpius? So that his feelings, and possibly mine, could go away? Will that work? But absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? Oh, sod it. We are not in love. At least I'm not. Oh, Merlin. I'm rambling even in my thoughts.

"Um, I-I have to go, Ann. See you at lunch," I stuttered, already heading to the one place I consider heaven.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the farthest chair inside the gigantic library. It was deserted, seeing as everybody was in their classes, save for a few sixth and fifth years who were probably catching up on missed assignments. I always, always sit at the farthest of every room; it was a habit. It wasn't that I didn't want to be seen. It was that I'm not really that comfortable with sitting in the front row and knowing that there could be students watching my each move or something like that.<p>

The Hogwarts Library fiction section had a vast amount of books that I had ever seen in my entire life, more vast than my mum's, and certainly more vast than Scorpius' father's, Draco's book collection. It held most of the fiction novels that I enjoy, which were books from the late Eighteen hundreds. There was just something about how those books were written that made me enthralled by it.

I hoisted myself up from my sitting position and looked for a copy of Pride and Prejudice. I decided to reread a few chapters of it, particularly the chapter from the movie scene that Scorpius and I would be reenacting. I got to writing script, since I thought it would be easier for the both of us rather than just making everything on the spot. I was almost to the near end when I felt a familiar presence looming over me.

"Thought I'd found you here," Scorpius greeted me with a smile.

"Oh did you now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. My voice was a little higher than usual, probably because I was supposedly keeping my mind off of him but then he's miraculously standing in front of him.

"Yep," he replied, taking a seat beside me. "So about our assignment with Professor Ross," he started.

"I was actually just working on a script for that," I said as I finished off the last words in the script.

"Oh, may I?" Scorpius held his hand out. I passed him the piece of parchment I wrote on. He read the script, and I unconsciously nibbled on my fingernails, a gesture I've come to know as something I did whenever I'm seeking approval of something. "Well? How is it?" I asked him.

"It's good. This scene sort of defines everything that has been happening about the two of them, you know. With the confusion and everything." he replied casually and I nodded.

"I know. It should be easy for us," I said before I could help myself. Really, Rosie? Way to go.

He cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I uh, what I meant to say was that," I paused, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Well it should be easy since we're comfortable with each other, and everything." I replied, not really getting what I said.

"What?" He replied, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. Now he's making fun of me. "Whatever. Just be sure to memorize those lines before Friday." I took the parchment from his hands and waved my wand over, quickly duplicating it.

I looked over at him and caught him looking at me with an expression that told me he's contemplating on whether he'd tell me something. I tilted my head and gave him a soft smile. "What is it?" I asked, putting my things back in my bag.

"Um, about last night..," he started, and I immediately bit my lip. _Please don't let this be awkward, please don't let this be awkward._

"Last night?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, I uh, I might've said something that uh, well," wow, this must be killing him. I've never seen Scorpius struggle with something. Things have always come easily to him. He once told me it was because he was a Malfoy. The nerve of the git.

"What?" I pressed on, fully intent on making him suffer.

He groaned. "Well I might've said something _really _strange last night while you were sleeping on my shoulder. I'm not quite sure if you heard it or anything so, I wanted to ask you about it."

I contemplated on telling him that I did hear him say something, but I decided to tell him no instead. It would probably be for the better, since I could see that him telling me about it was already hard enough, what more if we would talk about this _thing _about us? I don't even want to acknowledge it right now.

"I was asleep, Scorp. The last thing I heard was you scribbling furiously on your parchment." I replied and shrugged my shoulders. I instantly saw him relax.

"Okay, that's good." He said with a nervous smile.

"Why? Is what you said embarrassing?"

He shrugged, regaining his cool composure. "Something like that,"

I cringed. Well that hurt. But at least that statement confirmed that whatever this thing between us was one-sided. I just didn't expect it to be mine.

After a few moments of silence, Scorpius stood up to gather his things. "Come on. We'll be late for Muggle Studies. I've got a feeling Mr. Darcy's about to get rejected again."

I laughed and got my things as well. "You sick, sadistic bastard."

"What can I say? I would never have to deal with rejection," he said, as he waved his arm around him in a gesture of arrogance only he could muster up.

"You are incorrigible." I said, pushing him towards to entrance of the library. "And you're forgetting about Shannon."

"The girls just love me, dear Rosie," he said with a wink. I couldn't help but laugh some more. "Shannon just wasn't ready for a commitment that's why she rejected me. I'm sure it's not because of my good looks."

This is good, I think. We're going back to our normal selves.

I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to Muggle Studies.

* * *

><p>I sat on my usual seat far out front, with Scorpius falling to a seat next to me. In front, Professor Ross already set up the projector and the movie was paused at where we left off the last time. We waited a few more minutes for the rest of the students to be settled down. Ever since the war, a lot of things changed in the Wizarding world. Somehow wizards slowly accepted at adapted the muggle culture. Some purebloods were still struggling with this change, but with the help of the Malfoys who were the first one to mend the rift, they became more accepting. Scorpius' and mine's family after all were enemies before the war and coming together really helped the Wizarding world. Now they don't freak out at the mention of Potters or Weasleys and Malfoys getting together or the fact that their offsprings hang out at muggle London at least once every summer. It was a good thing too, since muggleborns and half-bloods don't get ridiculed anymore. Mum told me stories about how she was bullied in her early years for being muggleborn, and I cringe every time I hear it. For some insane reason, I'm grateful that the war happened although certainly not for the losses (I still catch my uncle George look at the mirror and have this sad and hurt and longing expression). I'm grateful, because I know that if it wasn't for the war, blood purity would still be a big issue around here. My family would have to suffer through a lifetime of ridicule and I probably wouldn't be friends with Scorpius for that matter.<p>

I sat up straight and fumbled with the buttons of my robes as I waited for the movie to start. Any minute now, since this class only consisted of thirty sixth years. Most of them had already settled themselves in their own seats. I scooted closer to Scorpius, somehow always craving that familiar something about him.

I don't know when I started noticing, but when I did, it sort of felt right. The moment I noticed I wanted Scorpius' presence most, everything sort of felt normal after that. We were on our fifth year and things were getting rough for me, with the pressure of doing well on my O.W.L.s. It's like everybody expected me to do great at everything, given that my mother was the brightest witch of her age. I've never liked being pressured in to things when I know that I'll do good in them without it. Scorpius coming into the picture changed all that. Whenever I was with him I felt at ease, more like myself rather than what people expected of me. At first I thought it was because of the easy air around him (again, a Malfoy trait, he's said)or because he was being pressured as well, but it wasn't.

Scorpius made me feel as if everything would be better. Everything doesn't matter, but at the same time, it does. I never have to put up an act around him, never had to pretend that everything was fine; he just _knew_. One look at me and he knew that something was wrong, or something was making me feel ethereal.

_This is wrong, Rose,_ a voice in the back of my head said. I know, I know, I know. I have a boyfriend who's like, God sent to me. André's my perfect match. He's comfortable and normal and just... _normal_. He's safe. In the three months that we're together everything seemed to just flow smoothly. We've never disagreed on anything. Our families instantly clicked. They liked me, and my folks liked him. Well, except for Hugo. The kid's _very_ close to Scorpius. He looks at him as if he was those superheroes Hugo used to read in comic books when he was little. The fire died down a little bit, but I still catch him looking mystified every time Scorpius does something nicely. Anyway, Hugo thinks André's boring.

I felt Scorpius wrap his arms around me as the movie was starting. I leaned my head against his shoulder and remained there for the duration of the movie.

"Here's the part that we'll be doing," I whispered to him as Mr. Darcy followed Elizabeth out of his Pemberley mansion.

"I know," he whispered back, some of his striking blond hair falling over his face. I resisted the urge to push it back. The gesture just seemed too intimate. Something that's not for me to do.

I suddenly thought about my encounter with Ann a few hours ago. Was it safe to talk about it to Scorpius?

I nudged him. He looked at me questioningly. "Has Albus talked to you about uh, about us?" I whispered.

His face was turned towards the projector so I didn't see his expression. "Why?" he whispered after a moment of silence, with just Elizabeth talking in the background.

"He's talked to me about it. And so has Ann,"

"Why?"

I looked at him. "What do you mean why?" I replied rather harshly. Some students turned to look at us and I gave them my best _mind your own _face.

Scorpius put both his hands on either of my arm and tried to calm me down. "What I meant was, there's nothing to what Albus said, okay?"

I sucked in breath. Somehow what he said hurt me. There's nothing to what Albus said? Did he mean to say that there's nothing going on between us besides the usual? My demeanor changed after that. I straightened my back, said, "You're right. There's nothing to it," and went back to my own seat, scooting far away from him as possible.

Why was I mad? I shouldn't be for Merlin's sake! It's not as if Scorpius and I were possible. We're just best friends. Just that. Nothing more, nothing less.

The duration of the film was spent in silence. Scorpius tried to talk to me, but I brushed off his attempt by solely focusing on the movie. By the time it ended, I stood up, gathered my things and told him to memorize his lines before walking out of the classroom.

I ate dinner inside my dorm room that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I am so darn sorry for the very very long wait. As I explained before on my last chapter, things happened in real life and it got in the way with my writing. I even put off my reading but now that I've got more free time, I might be able to write and update this fic faster. I really am sorry for my absence. I'll try to make it up to you guys by writing long chapters or something.<strong>

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Four

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and my original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Stupid. That was one way of describing what I just did.

Everything about how I reacted was so stupid that I felt like hexing myself. Why did I even act like that? Now for sure he's going to think weirdly of me, or even ask me about what's going on? There's nothing going on! I just need to act as if nothing happened, even though it's killing me inside, and go about as usual. I'm not even supposed to consider what I'm feeling for Scorpius since it's not the right thing to do. I fancy someone else. Right?

Merlin I need to talk to my best friend. And sort out my priorities.

I glanced at my wristwatch that my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday. It's only eight o'clock. Ann would still be inside Great Hall.

I quickly exited the common room and made my way down the Great Hall. I easily spotted Ann at the Gryffindor table eating dinner together with Al. They seem to be in a deep conversation, but they went silent as I approached them.

"Hey guys. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," "Of course," they both said in unison. Something was definitely not right.

"Ookay," I said, narrowing my eyes at the both of them. I turned to Al. "Do you mind if I borrow Ann for a few minutes?" I asked, and when I was returned with a raise of an eyebrow, I quickly added, "Girl stuff. You're not interested in it. I think," I shrugged and tugged Ann's arm.

"Hold on," Ann told me. She looked at Albus and said something I didn't catch. Albus only nodded in reply, albeit gravely. She then stood up, drank the last of her pumpkin juice and then grabbed her things.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Not here, please. I don't want anyone to hear about how my love life's doing right now," I shrugged and ushered her outside Great Hall and at the foot of the grand staircase. The halls were pretty deserted, seeing as most of the students are inside the Great Gall and having dinner.

I sat down on a step of the staircase and Ann followed suit. She looked at me closely, probably trying to decipher what I have to say to her, but then gave up when my face gave no reaction.

"So, what is it?" she said, adjusting her glasses.

"I got mad at Scorpius," I said.

"Oh. Why?"

"I tried to talk to him about what you and Al think of us, asked him whether Al has talked to him about it too, and he just said, 'there's nothing to it,' I mean, there's obviously something to it if it's eating me up like this! Anyway, I got mad at him. Haven't talked to him since this afternoon after Muggle Studies." I said with a sigh of regret.

Ann was silent for a few minutes, just looking at me. "For someone who's smart, you sure can be stupid and make a fool of yourself, you know?"

I smacked her shoulders and chuckled. "I know. That's why I'm coming to you for advice because Merlin knows you're the only person besides Scorpius that I actually listen to."

"Well, seeing as I'm having my own relationship problems, I don't think I'm qualified for that job," she said skeptically.

Ann and Albus go way back. And when I mean way back, I mean way back when the Second Wizarding War happened. Ann's mother was Pansy Parkinson. Her father was never identified, but due to her mother's involvement during the war, Aunt Ginny disapproved of her relationship with his son. It was all based on prejudice, we know. Everyone knows, but Aunt Ginny is always the one to hold grudges. Especially since the wizard that the Parkinson family supported was the one that cost her one of her brothers.

"But," she intercepted, holding out a hand in front of me when I was about to object, "I am your best friend and probably the only person who sees your situation as it is, so I'll do my best." I almost hugged her, I swear. Ann just knew what to say and when to say it.

"So? What do I do then?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"You have to stop this, Rose," she said without missing a beat. "And before you say it's hard and I like him already and he's my best mate or whatever, consider one thing first: André."

She's right, though. During this whole week alone I was focused on nothing but Scorpius, completely forgetting about my own _real _relationship. I have to make it up to André.

My brows furrowed in concentration as I thought long and hard about stopping whatever madness this is between me and Scorpius. It's probably even nothing. I can't think of all the what ifs with my decision and just focus on right now.

I straightened up. "You know what, you're right. I should stop this - whatever this thing is between Scorpius and I and I'm-"

"What thing?" said a voice from above Ann and I. I froze mid-sentence and slowly turned around. Scorpius stood tall a few steps from us, both his hands on either of his front pockets, a single blond eyebrow shot up.

"Uh, well I," I stuttered, cursing myself internally. I looked at Ann and desperately told her with my eyes to help me. She seemed to get my reaction and said, "Well, I should be going. It's like you too has a _lot_ of talking to do."

My jaw might've dropped at that. Why was Ann leaving me? I'm not ready to face Scorpius yet!

"Ann!" I hissed and tugged at her robes. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey, Rosie. You guys need to talk. You know it," she said calmly. I watched her head back to the Great Hall, probably to talk to Albus again. Just like me, she has some talking to do as well.

I heard Scorpius fall into a step beside me, his tall frame immediately making me feel small even though I took after my dad in the height department.

"So?" he said.

"Oh, do stop that. You don't have to act all innocent. You know what's been going on and what's being said about us." I rolled my eyes at him.

He chuckled before taking on a serious face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm making things hard for you."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm probably doing the same thing to you as well so, I'm sorry too."

"Let's not fight anymore, Rosie," he said. "I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss you nagging on my back about everything that I do."

I scoffed. "I do not nag, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Uh, last time I checked, you do," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do not!" I exclaimed and hit him on his shoulder. I laughed and suddenly felt as if a weight has been lifted off me. "And yeah. I don't want to fight anymore as well. I sort of missed you and your sexual innuendos." I said with a laugh.

"Of course you do. I bet you spent an hour trying to remember every innuendos I hit you with, huh?" he replied with a wink.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed. We joked and laughed a few more minutes before I decided to head back inside the Great Hall. After making amends with Scorpius, I knew I needed to talk to André next.

"Hey, I'm gonna go inside and look for André, yeah?" I told him.

His expression was unreadable, but he nodded. "I'll go with you. I haven't eaten dinner anyway,"

I nodded at him and made my way inside.

* * *

><p>I was easily able to locate André at the Ravenclaw table. He was talking to some students I didn't recognize and was holding a book in one hand. I snatched the book from him as I came closer and read the title out loud.<p>

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," I said as I put both my arms around him, leaning on to his back for support. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You've read this before, right? Why are you reading it again?" I asked him.

"I need to write an essay about Norwegian Dragons. I'm doing a light reading on the book about it," he replied, kissing me on the cheek as well. He gave me a smile that would sure melt the many hearts of the girls who fancy him. "Have you eaten yet, Love?" he asked me.

I sat down beside him. "Uh, yes," he nodded, a glum look on his face. "I'm sorry! I had a rough day and I just didn't want to face anyone without feeling better somehow, because I know I'll just snap at them or something." I plucked a nearest grape from where I was seating.

André chuckled and took his book back from me. "Why were you having rough day?" he asked.

"Scorpius and I got in a fight about something stupid," I gave a shrug of indifference. I hope he won't press for more questions.

"Ah, I see. I trust you guys are okay now? Since you seem to be in a good mood right now."

"Yes. I was just talking to him before I got here. But I think the good mood's because I get to talk to you." I said.

"Oh, is that so? Well I have to say I did miss my girlfriend. You seemed to be out of your own conscience for a few days," he grinned at me, and I resisted the urge to kiss him. André just make everything so easy, though I know I should feel guilty since I think I like Scorpius.

André took a last swig of his drink and got ready to head out. "Do you want to go with me to my common room? I missed you, Love. I feel like we haven't been talking much lately," he said, his eyes full of worry and love for me that I just took his outstretched hand in front of me. Before he could take another step, I pulled him in a hug. Somehow things were starting to get clear for me. André was my present. I have to focus on him and nothing else.

"I missed you too," I whispered. I felt his hands cup my face as he leaned down to kiss me. André and I were never fans of public displays of affection, stating it was only done by hormonal teenagers who couldn't control themselves, but all rational though was thrown out of my mind once the kiss that was supposed to be an innocent one escalated into something more. I felt my hands grip his arms for support, as one of his hands left my face to wound itself to my waist. All I was thinking about was how good this kiss was and how embarrassing this must be considering we're inside the Great Hall when I heard someone yell.

"Oi, Beaumont, Weasley, take your hormonal selves somewhere else, huh? You're making me feel sick," a voice drawled from behind us. I quickly pulled away from André, breathing heavily as I looked at where the voice came from. Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table, his expression clearly showing mirth, but his eyes betrayed him. I've always been able to read whatever Scorpius was feeling throughout his eyes. They were usually masked, but years of spending quality time together made me see through it all.

"Shut up, Scorpius," I replied, dragging André out of Great Hall.

Was that jealousy I saw in Scorpius' eyes?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hullo guys! I am so sorry for taking this long to update, but it's just that I think I'm losing my muse in writing this one. I mean, I've got the next few chapters plotted out and everything, but I feel like I'm losing readers? Anyway, if there's any of you who think I should continue writing this one, please do say so in your reviews. Thank you very much.

Oh, and one more thing: Do you guys want to see how I imagine what Rose and Scorpius look like? Or even the other characters that have so far appeared in the last chapters?


End file.
